COF: The CLASH of Fighters III
COF: The CLASH of Fighters III is the third game in The Clash of Fighters ''series by Disney & SNK Playmore. It continues the three-part storyline arc known as the "Neo Orochi Saga", which began in ''COF: The CLASH of Fighters II. New characters introduced in this episode includes World Heroes' Kim Dragon and one of the Kim Possible Characters. Kimberly Ann Possible, Ron Stoppable & Yori. Bonnie Rockwaller who became a member of the Yagami team and acts as a rival to the Kim Possible Team (in particular Kimberly Ann Possible); Kevin Rian, who joins the Metal Slug, The Bosses Team, composed of Karnov, Geegus, and Grant. COF III was ported to the Playstation 2, Playstation 3 and Xbox 360. Story The official story given by Disney & SNK is as follows: "Unlike the mystery surrounding previous KOF competitions, 14th Annual KOF has become a major international event sponsored by a number of huge corporations. Preliminary contests have been held in various areas throughout the world, and among the top nine teams are, naturally, the usual KOF contestants who have been looking forward to test their abilities in an official competition. This time, however, there is a team among them who cannot fail to raise eyebrows, composed of Karnov, Geerus, and Grant. The three who once attempted to conquer the world are now but mere contestants in this tournament. Is their object, perhaps, to do away with the Phineas and Ferb or the disciples of Ninja Warriors? If that weren't enough to surprise...Tetsuji Yagami appears once again, teamed up with a pair of mysterious women. How will the rivalry between Tetsuji and Rikimaru Kusanagi that has cursed their two families since ancient time play out this time around? This is COF III, held as an official recognized sporting event, over which dark clouds have already started to gather...." Characters Hero Team * Rikimaru Kusanagi * Takeru Yin * Kenshido Fighter's History Team * Ray McDougal * Makoto Mizoguchi * Feilin World Heroes Team * Hanzo Hattori * Kotaro Fuuma * Kim Dragon Metal Slug Team * Marco Rossi * Tarma Roving * Kevin Rian Undercover Cops Team * Rock Howard * Matt Gables * Rosa Felmonde Gal's Fighter Team * B. Jenet * Ryoko Izumo * Candace Flynn Korea Justice Team * Kim Jae Hoon * Kim Dong Hwan * Fio Germi Rivals Team * Tetsuji Yagami * Bonnie Rockwaller * Kendall Perkins Phineas and Ferb Team * Phineas Flynn * Ferb Fletcher * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Kim Possible Team * Kimberly Ann Possible * Ron Stoppable * Yori Bosses Team (Double as the game 'Mid-Boss' Team) * Karnov * Geerus * Grant Bosses * Shen Woo (Sub-Boss; Tournament Sponsor) * Sensui Kagura (Main Boss) Special Edit Teams * Three Sacred Heroes Team ** Rikimaru Kusanagi ** Tetsuji Yagami ** Isabella Garcia-Shapiro 'Sensui's Team -' Sensui with two other characters (not including Shen Woo). Category:Fighting games Category:Disney Category:KOF Category:The King of Fighters Category:Video games Category:Games Category:SNK Category:World Heroes Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Fighter's History Category:Kim Possible Category:Metal Slug Category:Fatal Fury Category:Garou: Mark of The Wolves Category:Undercover Cops